La dernière note
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: -VOLUME 17- Lacie va mourir. Oswald, sur le point de devenir Glen, le sait, puisque c'est lui qui devra la tuer… Pour autant, son visage laisse transparaître pour la première fois un sentiment refoulé : la culpabilité.
1. La dernière note

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je suis de retour après un très long moment (oui, pour ceux qui ne se rappelaient pas, je poste de temps à autre des OS dans le fandom). Voici donc un nouvel écrit, qui j'espère vous plaira, et je tiens déjà à avertir ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 17 : évitez de lire sauf si vous tenez absolument à vous faire spoiler. Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant et en plus, notre cher Oz a vécu la même chose une fois... _

_Comme j'ai choisi de lire au rythme de la parution des tomes en français, j'ignore aussi ce qu'il se passe par la suite. Merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts _ne m'appartient pas et ses personnages non plus. Je vénère Jun Mochizuki et tout ce qu'elle a créé (ou pas, puisque _Alice au Pays des Merveilles _est de Lewis Carroll)._**

* * *

**La dernière note**

La cérémonie avait commencé. Glen se tenait devant la foule de ses partisans, les observant avec un sourire aux lèvres de ses grands yeux violets si particuliers. Il avait certes perdu de sa superbe passée, couvert de bandages qu'il était, sur le point de s'effriter comme les autres réceptacles avant lui, mais il ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, il semblait ravi et ne cachait pas son allégresse. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il était soulagé de se débarrasser de son fardeau.

Oswald savait décrypter les sentiments. Certes, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment eu du mal à déchiffrer était Jack, et encore maintenant cet homme restait un mystère pour lui, mais il était doté d'une redoutable clairvoyance si bien que quiconque croisait son regard était immédiatement passé au crible, sans qu'il eût senti le coup venir. Glen était la seconde personne qu'il arrivait à comprendre le moins. Sa façon de se comporter et son sourire perpétuel arrivaient à cacher sans mal le fond de sa pensée, et c'était cela qui frustrait Oswald. Lui n'était capable de sourire que très rarement, dans des circonstances qui s'y prêtaient. Mais depuis l'enfance, il était stoïque et imperturbable devant toute situation que ce fût. Il n'allait pas faire une longue liste.

Pas maintenant que la cérémonie suivait son cours et qu'il allait devenir Glen… Le chef du clan Baskerville. Pas maintenant qu'il était sur le point de… tuer sa propre sœur.

Il savait que c'était son devoir. C'était sa faute si elle était une enfant maudite. Il devait expier son péché en la libérant, en la renvoyant à sa place la plus appropriée : les ténèbres de l'Abysse. C'était ce qu'on lui avait seriné depuis qu'il était arrivé au sein du manoir Baskerville. Il connaissait la leçon par cœur, à présent, et il y croyait dur comme fer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Jack.

Jack, cet individu importun que sa sœur avait déniché lors de sa fugue, il y avait de cela huit ans. Il ignorait quel sort elle lui avait jeté, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, cet homme blond de vingt-trois ans, le troisième fils des Vessalius, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être troublé. Il n'avait eu de cesse de songer à lui et de mener des recherches sur son compte, mais plus il découvrait, moins il en savait sur Jack. C'était d'une telle contradiction qu'il était dégoûté de sa propre incapacité à lever le voile, lui qui n'avait jamais failli à ce type de tâche auparavant. Enfin, lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion de le connaître davantage, il avait vu la lueur inquiétante qui illuminait le regard du jeune Vessalius en voyant Lacie. Il était clair qu'il était totalement obnubilé par elle, voire dépendant. Et en songeant à cela, Oswald s'interrogeait sur la réaction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il irait lui annoncer la disparition de la jeune femme.

Bien que ruminant à l'intérieur, il s'efforça de garder une expression la plus impassible possible tandis qu'il se tenait agenouillé, voyant son maître faire apparaître sa dernière chain, le Jabberwock, et se planter un couteau dans le poignet pour en faire jaillir le sang. Oswald savait ce que cela signifiait, et il admira un instant Glen pour n'avoir même pas fait mine de souffrir lorsqu'il s'était automutilé. Il le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, et pourtant, cet homme allait continuer à le surprendre.

Un des membres du clan, la tête encapuchonnée si bien qu'on n'apercevait pas son visage, s'approcha avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait la coupe dans laquelle Glen avait versé son sang. Dans ce même sang était celui de son prédécesseur, et du prédécesseur de son prédécesseur… Jusqu'à une époque bien antérieure à celle-ci. Le premier Glen avait sûrement bu le sang de la chain ? Il n'avait pas réponse à cette question. Il savait juste qu'à partir du moment où il recevrait l'âme du chef de famille, son corps dépérirait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait, mais Glen Baskerville réclamerait tant d'énergie que selon la constitution de la personne qui le portait en elle, il viderait plus ou moins vite ses réserves. Celui qui allait être son prédécesseur avait été de ceux qui l'avaient gardé le plus longtemps dans leur corps. Mais c'était son tour à présent et il ne devait pas manquer à son devoir. Un jour, il savait que son dévouement serait récompensé.

Il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et la but d'une traite, se donnant à peine le temps de réfléchir. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa et la remit sur le plateau, il ne se sentait pas plus différent, mis à part le fait qu'il avait le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche, et s'en inquiéta un moment : peut-être le processus avait-il mal fonctionné ? Qu'était-on censé ressentir quand on devenait Glen Baskerville ? Un sentiment de renaissance ? Une fatigue extrême ?

Rien de tout cela pour Oswald Baskerville. Il se sentait aussi normal qu'avant le début de la cérémonie.

Il aurait voulu jeter un regard inquiet à son maître, mais il s'abstint. Il devait rester sérieux quoiqu'il arrive. Cette cérémonie allait être la plus importante de toute sa vie. Il ne pourrait la vivre que deux fois : maintenant, et lorsque plus tard, il serait temps de transmettre à nouveau son pouvoir à un de ses disciples, dont il ne connaissait pas encore l'identité.

Il se leva, et se retourna pour découvrir la foule de ses partisans prosternés à ses pieds.

Qui saluaient-ils ? L'ancien ou le nouveau Glen ?

« Il est temps de tester tes pouvoirs, maintenant… » lui murmura une voix douce à l'oreille.

Son prédécesseur était à bonne distance de lui, mais il l'entendait murmurer cela comme s'il s'était trouvé près de lui, se penchant par-dessus son épaule. Il pouvait presque sentir le frôlement de ses mains sur sa cape. Mais c'était une illusion, et il devait en faire fi. Il allait maintenant passer à la tâche la plus importante de la cérémonie : prouver qu'il était l'élu choisi par Glen.

Son regard convergea vers le fond de la salle. Sa sœur, jusque-là discrète, avait suivi chaque geste sans réagir. Elle avait sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable. Mais pour Oswald qui la connaissait si bien, il savait parfaitement qu'elle s'ennuyait et avait hâte d'en finir. Quiconque aurait été surpris de ce détachement alors qu'elle savait qu'elle arrivait au seuil de la mort, mais elle aussi avait fini par s'habituer à l'idée et la considérait comme une simple formalité. C'était comme ces réunions du clan, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, où elle finissait par s'agiter tant elle ne pensait qu'à sortir et se dégourdir les jambes. Avant qu'on ne l'enferme dans cette tour au fond du jardin du manoir.

Pour elle, le meilleur était à venir. Et pourtant son sort était des moins enviables.

Elle s'avança en reconnaissant le signal, calmement, prenant son temps. Lui l'attendait, et enviait cette absence d'émotions chez sa sœur. Il s'efforçait de calmer les siennes, qui se déchaînaient comme une tempête dans son âme, lui retournant l'estomac, le cœur, tous ses organes vitaux…

Il n'y avait rien que le silence autour d'eux tandis que les disciples s'écartaient pour la laisser passer et mieux observer la scène, et ce silence durait encore alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à ses pieds, totalement soumise et sans défense face à lui.

Il allait tuer quelqu'un sans avoir à le combattre. Ce serait son premier meurtre. Un meurtre sans gloire.

Il craignait de trembler, mais rien ne se faisait sentir chez lui tandis qu'il posait sa main gauche, celle qui était désormais enchaînée aux cinq chains de la famille Baskerville,sur la tête de Lacie, dissimulant ses yeux rouges, l'empêchant de lire une dernière fois en eux.

Quand Jack était une eau pure et calme dans laquelle il était impossible de voir son reflet, Lacie, elle, était un lac sanglant, dans lequel on perdait instantanément la vie ou la raison, selon le degré de résistance la personne. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardée dans les yeux, tant il avait peur de finir ainsi. Mais à présent, il savait que c'était stupide. Pour une fois, ce soir, il croiserait enfin le regard de sa sœur…

« Lacie Baskerville… » commença t-il.

Sa voix semblait hachée, et trahissait son appréhension. Il ne voulait pas ça, il était sûrement devenu Glen, il devait rester fort, pour elle…

« … Au nom de la chaîne du jugement, je viens rendre ma sentence… »

Il marqua une pause. Sa main hésitait, frôlant le front et les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il vit un large sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Moqueur, défiant. Elle le priait de ne pas faiblir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon cher frère ? dit-elle, enfin, de sa voix aux intonations si variées, allant de la vivacité à la douceur, en passant par la méchanceté absolue. Finissons-en rapidement ! »

Et il comprit enfin. Lacie n'avait pas seulement hâte d'en finir avec cette cérémonie… Elle avait _le désir_ d'être précipitée dans le niveau le plus profond de l'Abysse. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se sentit troublé. Pour quelle raison ? Que cachait-elle, à l'instant ? Elle allait être déchiquetée, et elle ne ressentait aucune peur, juste une impatience d'enfant.

Il se reprit. Il devait passer à l'acte, et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Ton crime est… marmonna t-il, d'abord, avant d'élever davantage la voix : d'être née avec ces yeux maudits qui troublent la paix de l'Abysse ! »

Presque aussitôt après avoir dit cette phrase, il retira prestement sa main, et plongea dans le regard froid de sa sœur, pour la première et dernière fois.

Deux lacs sanglants qui le fixaient sans afficher la plus petite expression. Juste un petit froncement de sourcils, peu prononcé, et un sourire fin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Puis ce fut le chaos, et il recula à peine tandis que les cheveux de celle qu'il avait condamnée s'envolaient, cachant ses yeux. Des chaînes jaillirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, de sa taille, de ses jambes, de son corps entier. Ces mêmes chaînes la tirèrent brusquement vers l'arrière et l'espace d'un instant, elle ne fut plus qu'une ombre tandis qu'elle se tenait là, droite, telle un martyr, transfigurée, et qu'elle bougeait les lèvres en prononçant son prénom :

« Oswald… »

Il ouvrit grands les yeux alors qu'elle ajoutait autre chose, mais le bruit des chaînes était assourdissant, et il la voyait disparaître progressivement, avant que soudain, une lumière aveuglante surgisse. Puis tout disparut, les chaînes, le vacarme, Lacie. Le calme revint.

Glen Baskerville restait là, à contempler l'endroit où elle avait disparu à jamais. Il gardait une expression choquée et ses lèvres tremblaient. C'était la première fois qu'il trahissait une émotion, et l'homme derrière lui le voyait bien, car il s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule :

« C'est fini, maintenant. Tu as accompli ton devoir. »

Il se tourna vers lui, doucement, en ayant encore la sensation d'évoluer dans un rêve.

« Maître… »

L'autre se permit d'éclater de rire.

« Tu m'appelles encore maître ? Mais voyons, c'est toi le chef de notre grande famille, maintenant. Je te salue, Glen Baskerville. »

Et sur ces mots, il recula et fit une profonde révérence, suivi bientôt de tous les spectateurs présents. Le nouveau Glen restait pétrifié, songeant à ce nom qu'avait prononcé Lacie avant de partir. Ce nom qui n'était désormais plus le sien et qu'il n'entendrait plus avant un très long moment.

« Je vais te dire ce nom que je ne t'ai jamais dévoilé, à présent, puisque je ne le portais plus tant que j'étais un réceptacle : je m'appelle Levi. Levi Baskerville, ton humble serviteur, ô mon maître. »

Glen observa cet homme dont il avait été le valet pendant de très nombreuses années, et trouva étrange qu'ils intervertissent désormais les rôles. Tout cela était si… irréel…

« Je te salue, Levi Baskerville, toi qui as porté fidèlement l'âme du chef de notre clan. »

Il n'osait croire que ces mots étaient les siens. Il cligna brièvement les yeux, et ne dit plus rien. Levi, en face de lui, se permit un sourire.

« Partons d'ici, maître Glen. Il faut à présent fêter dignement le succès de votre transfert. »

Il acquiesça, mais décida de laisser s'en aller tout le groupe avant de le suivre, souhaitant s'attarder en ce lieu pour il ne savait quelle raison. La porte de l'Abysse… Cette porte qui avait pris Lacie et l'avait emportée loin…

Il l'observa un moment, le visage parfaitement maîtrisé après le long moment de choc qui avait fait suite à la condamnation. Il essayait de percer ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au travers. Mais il n'y avait rien, c'étaient les ténèbres complètes.

C'était cela, le plus bas niveau de l'Abysse. Il n'irait pas dans cet endroit, mais il pouvait désormais se rendre dans l'Abysse quand il le souhaitait, le monde merveilleux que Lacie et l'ancien Glen avaient tant vanté, par le passé…

Il se retourna et se prépara à partir. Les autres devaient avoir rejoint le manoir et la fête n'allait pas commencer sans lui. Alors il se dépêcha, mais il lui sembla entendre, tandis qu'il quittait la salle qui sur son chemin plongeait progressivement dans les ténèbres, un chant mélancolique, fredonné si souvent par sa voix mélodieuse. Cette chanson familière dont elle ne se lassait jamais depuis l'enfance, et qu'il croyait entendre, là, depuis le fond de l'Abysse…

_Chaque fois que tu m'embrassais_

_Je tremblais comme une enfant_

_Cueillant les roses_

_Nous chantions l'espoir…_

* * *

_Pour note : les paroles sont celles traduites de la chanson _Everytime you kissed me _qui reprend l'air de la mélodie _Lacie_. Très belle chanson, que je vous conseille d'écouter si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_

_Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! A une prochaine fois, peut-être !_


	2. Réincarnation

_Coucou ! Une petite publication rapide ce soir. Au départ, je ne voulais faire qu'un OS, mais j'étais inspirée, alors j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Et voilà. Il y aura peut-être d'autres chapitres.  
_

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une fic. Les trames entre les différents chapitres seront décousues, il n'y aura pas forcément de lien entre eux. Bref, tout ça pour dire : bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Réincarnation**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Lacie était partie pour toujours. De longs et douloureux jours où le nouveau Glen Baskerville n'avait fait que penser, tout en prenant ses responsabilités pour la tâche qui lui incombait en tant que chef de famille.

Celui qui se faisait appeler autrefois Oswald n'était pas vraiment désemparé. Non, le choc était passé et il avait repris ses habituels airs neutres. Mais dans ses moments de faiblesse, il entrevoyait son visage souriant et ses yeux rouges qui engloutissaient n'importe quelle personne qui la regardait. Ces yeux rouges qui avaient causé sa propre perte à cause de l'influence néfaste qu'avait eu son frère sur son entourage, tout petit déjà.

Glen s'en voulait, au fond, même s'il tentait de nier l'idée. Sa sœur ne méritait pas son sort. Elle n'avait pas demandé à naître ainsi, avec ces iris maudits qui provoquaient des catastrophes, selon les superstitions de l'époque. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et il ne devait plus se pencher là-dessus plus longtemps. A l'heure qu'il était, Lacie avait été déchirée par l'Abysse, qui avait éparpillé ses membres dans chaque recoin de l'endroit ténébreux où elle avait été envoyée. Il était impossible de la sauver, il le savait aussi bien que son prédécesseur.

Ce même prédécesseur qui, par ailleurs, s'absentait plus souvent depuis qu'il lui avait légué la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Glen savait que l'homme vivait ses derniers jours. C'était, tout au plus, une momie vivante, à cause des bandages qui s'étendaient un peu plus sur son corps. D'abord sur ses mains, puis sur le torse, et progressivement jusqu'au visage… L'enveloppe corporelle se desséchait, exténuée par l'immense demande en énergie de Glen Baskerville. Son nouveau réceptacle savait qu'il subirait le même sort, mais il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser. Demain, dans dix ans… On n'était jamais sûr de ce qui arriverait d'ici là.

En tout cas, Glen commençait à surveiller les faits et gestes de l'ancien réceptacle. Ce dernier lui faussait le plus souvent compagnie, pour se diriger vers le portail de l'Abysse. Il ignorait pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il avait bien l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net. Quand il songeait à cet endroit, il ressentait des frissons, parce qu'il se souvenait de ce lieu comme ayant été le théâtre de la mise à mort de Lacie et de sa transformation définitive en enveloppe charnelle pour le chef du clan Baskerville. S'il l'avait pu, il se rendrait le moins possible là, mais il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il lui faudrait y revenir. Le jour où il devrait transmettre ses chains, par exemple, comme l'avait fait son ancien maître auparavant.

Ce fut suite à une réunion avec quelques membres de son clan qu'il se décida à lui aussi prendre en filature son ancien maître. Il savait qu'il y était en ce moment même, pour l'avoir vu tout à l'heure traverser la cour, comme chaque jour à la même heure. En revanche, il ne savait jamais quand Levi retournait au manoir. Le temps qu'il passait là-bas était indéfini. Mais tout compte fait, Glen voulait savoir quelles étaient ses intentions, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ensuite, il le laisserait en paix. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise en peu de temps, c'était d'être tenu au courant de tout ce qui arrivait dans et hors du manoir. Il avait mis cette théorie en application bien avant de devenir Glen.

Le jardin était vaste. On n'en voyait jamais le bout, et jamais personne n'avait vraiment réussi à en faire le tour entier en une seule journée. Ce jardin recelait des surprises, encore et toujours, et bien qu'il le connaisse depuis qu'il était petit, Glen découvrait souvent des choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas, dans les buissons, dans les étangs, plus loin, dans les rangées d'arbres qui bordaient le lieu…

Le chemin était long jusqu'au portail mais il tiendrait le coup. Il avait de bonnes jambes, il était rarement fatigué par une longue marche à pied. Il en vint à passer près de la tour où Lacie avait autrefois vécu. Son cœur se serra. Ils ne s'y rendaient jamais plus, ni Levi, ni lui, ni aucun membre du clan. Cette tour servait à enfermer les enfants maudits jusqu'à temps que le futur Glen les expulse de ce monde, mais il n'y en avait pas encore à ce jour, même si cela n'allait pas tarder. Levi le lui avait dit, lui-même était devenu Glen depuis peu de temps lorsqu'il était venu le retrouver en compagnie de sa jeune sœur. Logiquement, son successeur, attiré par son pouvoir, le détecterait sans difficulté. C'était ainsi pour chaque membre du clan, à la différence que le futur Glen ne venait jamais seul. Il avait toujours un membre maudit de sa famille pour lui tenir compagnie, le plus souvent un frère ou une sœur. Ainsi, Glen en venait à s'interroger : qui Levi avait-il envoyé à l'Abysse lors de sa propre cérémonie ? Il n'avait pas réponse à ça, l'ancien chef du clan gardait solidement le secret. Et toujours ce même sourire immuable aux lèvres, quelle que fût la circonstance.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte de l'Abysse, il ne lui fut pas difficile de le trouver. Levi était debout, semblant pensif. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver, et pourtant…

« Si j'interprète de la bonne façon l'expression que tu as sur ton visage, tu te méfies de moi, » dit-il, alors que Glen s'arrêtait subitement.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Ton silence est d'or, maître Glen. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Glen demanda, très calmement :

« Pourquoi te permets-tu de rester familier avec moi ? Il n'est plus convenable que tu t'exprimes ainsi vis-à-vis de moi. »

Levi se tourna vers lui. Il avait toujours ce sourire éternel que Glen lui connaissait depuis très longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui murmurer lentement ces mots :

« Il y a des choses que je ne peux me permettre de changer. »

Glen cligna des yeux, puis décida de passer outre cette remarque. Après tout, Levi n'était pas n'importe qui, et il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre. Il devait rester souple avec lui.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? Tu n'as pourtant plus rien à y faire. »

Levi lui cachait de nouveau son visage. Glen se tenait à quelques pas de lui, observant le portail avec curiosité, se demandant l'intérêt que pouvait bien lui trouver Levi. Il avait beau regarder, il ne trouvait pas.

« Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-ce la nostalgie qui s'empare de moi, de temps à autre ?

-Ne me fais pas rire. Tu as été heureux de me transmettre l'âme de Glen Baskerville durant la cérémonie. Tu avais un air qui ne le démentait pas. Tu savais à quel point ce poids était insupportable. Ce qui te pousse à venir ici n'est donc logiquement pas de la nostalgie. »

Il y eut un petit rire. Les épaules de Levi tremblaient.

« Encore une fois, c'est toi le plus perspicace. Non, en effet, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te mentir davantage. »

Glen comprenait de moins en moins. Qu'avait en tête son prédécesseur ? Il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle en perdition.

« Attendrais-tu quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? J'essaie simplement de m'imprimer le portail dans la tête avant de tomber en poussière. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais apporter n'importe quelles sortes de réponses. »

Glen sentait son autorité s'amenuiser, mais face à Levi, il ne savait comment se comporter. Alors il resta neutre. Un éclat de rire répondit :

« Même en étant tel que tu es à présent, tu as toujours manqué de répondant. J'espère que tu ne changeras jamais. Pour moi, tu es toujours le garçon qui est venu me trouver des années plus tôt. Tu as mûri, mais tu restes fidèle à toi-même. »

Glen détourna le visage. Il aurait voulu partir, mais quelque chose le retenait ici. Une aura étrange qui embaumait la pièce, et qui émanait directement du portail.

« On dirait bien que ça sent mauvais. J'ai connu cette odeur plus d'une fois. Ce doit être le parfum de l'Abysse. Il a dû s'échapper lorsque tu y as envoyé ta sœur. »

Le jeune homme tiqua mais ne dit rien. Inutile de lutter, Levi était plus fort que lui dans les duels verbaux.

« Il aurait dû s'estomper pourtant depuis le temps. Tu ne trouves pas cela anormal ?

-Oui. Est-ce cela qui te pousse à revenir ?

-Oh… gloussa son aîné. En partie, seulement, en partie… En réalité, j'attends quelque chose. Mais cela pourrait venir aussi bien maintenant, demain, ou dans une éternité. J'aimerais seulement pouvoir être là pour le voir, si seulement ce corps ne pourrissait pas aussi vite. Vois-tu donc cela ? Quel gâchis, je n'étais pas laid avant, mais je suis bon pour qu'on m'enterre dès à présent. »

La légèreté avec laquelle il s'exprimait impressionnait et irritait Glen à la fois, sans qu'il osât se l'avouer. Il enviait la capacité de Levi à prendre les choses avec humour, tout en lui reprochant ce trait de caractère qui lui semblait déplacé. Il se demandait au bout du compte quelle solution était meilleure que l'autre : voir la vie avec amusement ou tout accepter avec fatalité ? Il ne savait. Les deux à la fois pouvaient être possibles, et l'inverse tout autant.

Ses pensées s'emmêlant, il voulut y couper court en posant une nouvelle question mais un souffle étrange caressa son visage et il se figea, tandis que Levi, qui avait levé la tête comme s'il avait entendu un signal, se mettait à ricaner doucement :

« Oh, on dirait bien que je n'aurais pas trop à attendre… Du moins, j'espère.

-Levi, qu'est-ce que… » commença Glen.

Mais un vent frais se leva et lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l'esprit, montrant que Levi avait tenté de jouer avec la Porte de l'Abysse et venait de commettre une irréparable erreur. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait été Glen, et désormais, il ne possédait plus aucun pouvoir. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de quelconque influence sur le portail à présent que son temps était passé. Et Glen pria un instant qu'aucune des mauvaises suppositions qu'il faisait ne fût vraie. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de consulter son camarade, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ferme mais… apeurée ?

« Levi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais rien du tout, je t'assure ! » lui répliqua l'autre, tandis qu'un sourire joyeux illuminait son visage.

La situation l'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait, semblait-il, mais Levi avait toujours été quelqu'un de tordu, même alors qu'il était Glen Baskerville.

Puis, avant que Glen eut pu sentir le coup venir, le portail s'ouvrit violemment, les projetant vers l'arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, il tomba à la renverse, tandis que Levi se cramponnait à une colonne qu'il venait d'attraper. Il riait toujours. Mais lui ne trouvait pas cela drôle. La porte avait été ouverte sans son autorisation et il s'attendait à ce qu'une chose qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille en sorte.

Une petite masse sombre, pourtant, apparut, rejetée par l'Abysse, et vint s'échouer sur le sol à quelques mètres du seuil. Glen voulut se relever pour se défendre en cas d'attaque d'une des créatures de l'Abysse, mais il n'y eut rien d'autre et un grand éclat lumineux apparut alors que la porte se refermait à nouveau.

« Mais que… ? » balbutia le chef du clan Baskerville.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru que c'était la fin de tout, lorsque la porte s'était déverrouillée d'elle-même. Mais non, rien ne semblait l'avoir forcée, rien de dangereux, en tout cas. Glen aurait pu s'en sentir soulagé, si un détail n'avait pas retenu son attention.

Une silhouette, à terre, sombre et qui ne bougeait plus. Levi, derrière lui, se remettait doucement et se recoiffait correctement tandis qu'il le rejoignait d'un pas dansant. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Glen en profita pour le saisir par le col tandis qu'il observait le tas informe et encore non identifié sur le sol.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as trafiqué, mais je veux que tu répares tes propres dégâts, Levi. Approche cette chose et si elle s'avère dangereuse, neutralise-la pour que je puisse la renvoyer à l'Abysse le plus vite possible. »

Sans protester, Levi hocha vivement la tête. C'était la première fois que Glen se permettait de donner des ordres à son ancien maître. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage. Avec empressement, son voisin approchait du petit tas recroquevillé et tremblant qui était recouvert de fils noirs, à moins que ce ne fût…

Levi se baissa, fit un geste pour toucher la silhouette qui poussa un faible gémissement et bougea. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. L'être, de la taille d'un enfant, était très clairement humain, et on devinait sa nudité sous la longueur de ce qui devaient être des cheveux filasses et sales. Glen avança à son tour en constatant qu'il n'allait sans doute pas représenter de danger, mais se figea quelques mètres en arrière, en constatant l'impression effarante de familiarité qui le saisissait lorsqu'il posait son regard sur le corps misérable et pâle, recouvert d'un liquide inconnu. Doucement, l'être bougeait, étendait ses bras, tentait de se relever. En le détaillant de plus près, et en reconnaissant les cheveux noirs, Glen eut une illumination :

« Ne me dis pas… Lacie ! »

Il se tourna vers Levi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'as-tu manigancé ?

-Tais-toi donc, gros bêta, lui rétorqua l'homme, un pli soucieux au visage. Observe davantage, plutôt. »

Se demandant pourquoi sa sœur était revenue de l'Abysse, Glen fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, hésitant, redoutant le moment où ses yeux croiseraient ceux de la jeune personne. Toutefois, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus il marchait vers elle, moins il la reconnaissait. Elle paraissait… plus jeune, plus petite, plus maigre aussi. Son sang se glaça. Qu'était donc capable de faire l'Abysse pour mettre les gens dans un tel état ?

Il s'agenouilla finalement devant le corps, hésitant à poser la main dessus. La fillette, il était persuadé que c'en était une, tremblait de tout son corps, les poings crispés, en position fœtale comme si elle venait de sortir du ventre de sa mère. Une mèche de cheveux barrait son visage et ses yeux étaient résolument fermés, comme gênés par la lumière nouvelle.

« Lacie… C'est toi ? » appela t-il, faiblement.

Il tendit la main pour dégager son visage, mais elle fronça le nez, et il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement étranglé. A côté, il entendait Levi murmurer :

« Chut, laisse-lui du temps. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs sur lui, mais quoiqu'il fît, on semblait s'obstiner à lui dissimuler quelque chose. Et cela l'irritait plus que jamais. Il se pencha sur le corps pâle et maigre, qui se détendait petit à petit, ayant pour toute protection des cheveux si longs qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin. La fillette aurait pu s'en servir juste pour se couvrir. Il parla sur un ton précipité :

« Mais que faut-il faire ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça… Elle… Il faut l'amener quelque part.

-Oh (il perçut une pointe moqueuse dans la voix de Levi), il n'est plus question de la renvoyer _d'où elle vient _? »

Glen déglutit. Il avait oublié cette éventualité dès l'instant où il avait reconnu le corps. Elle paraissait plus jeune, plus mal en point aussi… Mais il en était sûr, c'était Lacie. Et pourtant, il était hautement improbable qu'elle pût revenir seule de l'Abysse. Dans ce monde en dehors du temps et de l'espace, tout était possible, mais la loi de cet univers était stricte : dès qu'un enfant maudit franchissait les portes des ténèbres suite à sa condamnation, il n'en ressortait jamais. Et personne ne l'avait jamais enfreinte jusqu'ici.

Un nouveau geignement faible retentit, et il n'y tint plus. Il saisit la fillette dans ses bras, faisant fi de sa nudité et du regard réprobateur de son voisin qui ne disait pourtant rien, et pencha son visage sur elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lentement, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'il vit leur couleur, le cœur de Glen fit un bond et il manqua la lâcher. Ses convictions étaient faussées. C'était prévisible, en même temps, l'Abysse était infaillible, mais de nombreuses questions venaient à son esprit, toutes sans réponse et tirées par les cheveux.

Comment pouvait-on avoir des pensées sensées dans un moment pareil, quand on tenait quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une personne dont on avait été proche par le passé, mais qui n'était pas elle ?

Au lieu du rouge qu'il s'attendait à voir, il croisa des yeux violets, d'une intensité telle qu'on s'y plongeait, tout comme c'était le cas avec Lacie, auparavant. Sauf qu'il y avait une chose qui apparaissait, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais trouvée en sa sœur : les reflets de l'innocence. La fillette était égarée, désorientée, amorphe. Elle ne semblait même pas capable d'articuler un mot.

Il sentit Levi qui s'approchait à son tour et observait la gamine. Elle les regardait comme un bébé nouveau-né le ferait, avec un éclat curieux dans le regard, empli d'incompréhension. Elle ne souriait pas, mais ne comprenait pas pour autant leurs mines graves. Elle serrait les poings contre elle, indifférente à son corps déjà pubère d'une jeune fille entrée dans l'adolescence. Elle n'était plus tout à fait enfant, et pas encore une femme.

« Tu peux parler ? » lui demanda t-il, d'un ton doux.

Elle le fixa longuement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et un son inarticulé en sortit.

« Quelle idée. On dirait un bébé. Il va falloir rectifier le tir au plus vite, rit Levi, à qui Glen lança un regard noir. Ce que je disais, énonça t-il, plus calmement, c'est que comme tu as pu le voir, cette enfant n'est pas Lacie. Alors dans ce cas, qui est-ce, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense qu'il faut d'abord s'occuper d'elle et réfléchir ensuite. Regarde dans quel état elle est.

-Bien jeté, maître Glen. Où doit-on l'emmener ?

-Dans la tour, tout près d'ici. Je ferai préparer des vêtements et un bain pour elle.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres. »

Mais un sourire sardonique déformait les traits de Levi, qui avait toujours cette étrange lueur dans les yeux, comme s'il était troublé. C'était paradoxal.

**~oOo~**

Dans la pièce d'à côté, on entendait des clapotis, les gigotements de la fillette qui s'ébattait dans l'eau mousseuse en poussant des petits cris effrayés malgré les vaines tentatives des servantes pour la calmer. Ces femmes devaient garder le silence sur la présence de l'enfant, sous peine de représailles. C'était Levi qui était allé les chercher. Il avait une présence plus agréable que celle de Glen, bien qu'il dégageât une aura plus inquiétante aussi. Elles lui obéissaient toujours sans rechigner.

Le personnel engagé chez les Baskerville était soumis au secret et servait la famille à vie. Tous ne savaient pas forcément le pourquoi de certaines choses, mais ils évitaient le plus possible de poser des questions. La curiosité était un vilain défaut, au sein du manoir.

Se tenant tous deux face à face, à l'écoute des sons provenant de derrière la porte. Glen et Levi ne disaient rien. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Dans la tête de Glen, des centaines de questions se mélangeait, et il ne savait par quel bout commencer. C'était tellement… inattendu, comme situation. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais vu un cas pareil, même du temps où il était le valet du précédent Glen.

Il ne put que dire la seule question qu'il jugeait convenable en pareille situation :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Levi, qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prononçât le moindre mot, sans cesse habitué à ses silences interminables et paradoxalement éloquents, eut un léger sursaut. Glen leva les sourcils. Pour que cet homme fût pris au dépourvu, il fallait que la situation fût vraiment grave. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui clochait. Glen pressentait que ce quelque chose n'était pas bon.

« Que veux-tu que j'en dise ? Tu sais tout comme moi qu'une telle chose n'est jamais arrivée avant. En conséquence, j'ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'êtres vivants dans l'Abysse ! »

Glen s'empressa de rectifier face au froncement de sourcils de son ancien maître.

« Je veux dire, aucun être vivant _n'en provenant_. Je n'ai jamais vu cette enfant avant, et si elle a été jetée dans l'Abysse dans un passé lointain, elle aurait dû être anéantie il y a déjà longtemps. C'est ce qui arrive aux enfants maudits et… et à Lacie… »

Il sortit brutalement de ses gonds.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Pourquoi lui ressemble t-elle autant ? Tu as bien vu : c'est elle, sans être elle… Il n'y a rien de naturel, là-dedans…

-J'ai bien quelques hypothèses à émettre, hésita brièvement son interlocuteur, mais elles paraissent toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres…

-Eh bien, dis-les, je n'ai rien à perdre ! »

Mais l'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrait. C'est alors que Glen s'aperçut du long silence qui s'était installé, annonçant que le bain devait être terminé. Il n'entendait plus de jérémiades, juste des grognements mécontents provenant du fond de la pièce tandis qu'une servante se penchait vers le maître des lieux, lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

« D'accord, » dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Levi et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à le suivre. Puis il invita la domestique et ses compagnes à disposer, en leur faisant promettre préalablement de ne rien dire, pas même aux autres membres du clan. C'était un cas particulier que celui-là.

Glen s'avança dans la pièce avec son compagnon. Il vit, recroquevillé dans le fond, la gamine vêtue d'une robe toute simple d'une couleur violette, même pas coiffée, la peau rouge d'avoir été frottée. Ses yeux flamboyaient. On aurait dit un chat en colère. Elle cracha encore plus lorsqu'elle vit les deux hommes qui entraient.

« N'aie pas peur, nous ne te voulons pas de mal, » dit Glen, d'un ton doux.

Elle parut surprise du timbre de la voix, et cessa sa tentative d'intimidation. Elle devait savoir que cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère, puisque Glen lui avait déjà parlé auparavant. Elle ne paraissait toujours pas capable de dire un mot.

« Au moins, tu es beaucoup plus présentable ainsi, » ajouta t-il, avec hésitation.

La fillette restait à son emplacement, un air curieux affiché sur son visage. Elle fit un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il esquissa un pas de plus vers elle. Elle avait des instincts animaux, comprit-il, en l'observant mieux. Elle avait juste besoin qu'on l'apprivoise et l'éduque d'une bonne façon. L'influence de l'Abysse l'avait sans doute perturbée et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

« J'y pense, tu as sans doute faim. Levi ? »

Il s'était tourné vers l'autre homme. L'expression sur le visage de ce dernier le surprit : il regardait la petite avec une étrange lueur dans son regard particulier, ainsi qu'avec une profonde insistance. Il semblait l'évaluer, et Glen n'apprécia pas du tout cet air. Il rappela bien vite à l'ordre son ancien maître qui, docile, s'inclina.

Toute cette situation était simplement irréelle…

« J'aurai une question à poser, avant, objecta Levi.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il, étonné.

-A-t-elle un nom, cette fille ? »

Glen posa son regard sur elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Même si elle en avait un, elle serait bien incapable de nous le dire.

-Sans doute. Sans doute… »

Brusquement, Levi s'avança vers la petite, qui parut effrayée et montra les dents pour l'empêcher de l'approcher davantage. Cela ne fut d'aucun effet sur lui, et il parvint vite à sa hauteur, emprisonnant les bras qui s'étaient levés pour le griffer ou l'étrangler, et se penchant sur elle, presque nez contre nez.

« Que fais-tu ? s'inquiéta Glen.

-Rien de bien grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'examine.

-Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Je juge qu'il est de mon bon droit de la baptiser. »

Surpris par cette réponse incongrue, Glen fit un mouvement, mais aussitôt après, Levi lâcha sa proie. Il recula, la fixant de ses yeux sereins, mais dans lesquels brillait une lumière folle, que le chef de clan n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'ancien réceptacle se pencha vers son successeur :

« On pourrait presque croire qu'elle nous est revenue sous un aspect plus jeune… Mais ce n'est définitivement pas elle. Je me demandais s'il était bon de l'appeler Lacie. Mais ses yeux, sa façon d'être… C'est elle sans être elle. Que penses-tu d'Alice ? »

Les yeux écarquillés, Glen ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il se demandait si Levi n'avait pas perdu la tête. Ses phrases étaient décousues, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait devant cette gamine aux cheveux noirs, cheveux que les servantes avaient soigneusement coupés, malgré leurs heures de rude combat, car le résultat n'était pas pour autant appréciable.

« Alice ? l'interrogea t-il.

-Alice. C'est ressemblant, sauf que ça a un quelque chose de plus… mystérieux. Le nom d'une petite fille qui vient d'un pays merveilleux. »

Glen resta muet, le temps d'analyser la réponse.

« Levi… C'est une anagramme.

-Et alors ? fit l'autre, avec un sourire polisson qui ne lui allait pas.

-Alors, je ne veux pas qu'on assimile cette enfant à Lacie. Malgré leur ressemblance frappante, c'est… C'est une personne distincte. Et je ne veux pas à chaque instant qu'on me rappelle Lacie. C'est déjà assez dur de voir une fille qui pourrait être la sienne. »

Encore une fois, le regard de Levi se troubla. Glen écarquilla les yeux, ayant peur de comprendre :

« Attends… Ce pourrait bien être la sienne ? »

La fillette les observait maintenant d'un air interrogateur, les sourcils froncés. Elle était toujours méfiante vis-à-vis de l'homme qui l'avait saisie un peu trop brutalement, et curieuse face à l'autre, le plus réservé des deux.

« Levi, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Lacie n'aurait jamais pu… L'Abysse aurait empêché ça, et en plus… Elle n'est jamais sortie du domaine pour rencontrer quelqu'un en dehors de la famille Baskerville. Non, c'est impossible.

-A-t-elle essayé de te dire quelque chose avant la cérémonie ? » demanda, très doucement, son prédécesseur.

Glen réfléchit un moment. A un seul moment, avait-elle essayé de lui parler ? Non, sauf quand elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre, un peu avant le rituel, pour se moquer de lui, le taquiner sur sa capacité à l'envoyer dans les ténèbres. Elle avait toujours évoqué sa mort future avec amusement, pas craintive pour un sou. Elle se moquait du vide qu'il y aurait après, puisqu'elle ne penserait plus, à ce moment-là.

Puis il se souvint. De son ancien prénom, et des mots qu'elle avait essayé de prononcer par la suite, malgré le vacarme qui les avait masqués. Était-ce à ce moment-là ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et l'instant d'après, elle disparaissait, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de lui faire répéter encore une fois ces mots.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Pendant, peut-être, elle a essayé de me parler…

-Au moment où elle allait être précipitée dans l'Abysse ? Hum… »

Levi semblait songeur. Puis il se reprit, en souriant de nouveau.

« Moi, je pense juste que tu agis par égoïsme. Si c'est vraiment la fille de Lacie, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on ne la traite pas comme telle. Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre les anagrammes, puisque Alice est un très joli prénom… Connais-tu ce conte qui a forgé nos origines ?

-Un conte ?

-Oui. L'histoire d'une enfant qui tombe dans un terrier de lapin et découvre un monde illogique et tordu pour s'apercevoir qu'en fin de compte, elle n'a fait que rêver… Elle s'appelait Alice. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, leurs yeux se tournèrent vers la gamine, qui était restée figée, et muette. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit qu'on lui prêtait de nouveau attention.

« N'est-ce pas, Alice ? Cela te plaît ? » demanda, d'un ton très doux, l'homme aux cheveux pâles. Il tendait la main, comme pour inviter la petite fille à la serrer pour lui signifier : « marché conclu ! »

Elle resta là, fixant cette main, puis les yeux violets de cet homme. Elle fronçait le nez, exactement comme un lapin, en signe de méfiance. On se demandait si elle comprenait ce que disaient les deux hommes, mais l'instant d'après, elle ouvrit la bouche et balbutia quelques syllabes, à la grande surprise de ses deux interlocuteurs :

« A… ice ? »

Elle referma la bouche, puis la rouvrit, formulant le prénom avec plus d'efforts :

« 'Lice ? Al… ice ? A… lice ? »

Comme elle semblait y arriver de mieux en mieux, elle souriait, son regard s'illuminait. Levi se tourna vers Glen, lui adressant un sourire satisfait :

« Il faut croire qu'elle apprend vite. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que d'ici un mois elle sache parler correctement.

-Mais… comment… ?

-Il lui faut un prénom qu'elle sache retenir, tout en étant symbolique. Et celui-ci était l'idéal. Bienvenue au monde, Alice. »

La fillette ne l'écoutait pas, occupée à formuler chaque fois mieux le prénom qu'elle portait désormais, cherchant l'approbation des deux hommes. Le regard de Glen se voila.

**~oOo~**

Glen entra une nouvelle fois, un livre à la main. Aussitôt, la gamine vint se jeter dans ses jambes en gazouillant comme un bébé.

« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de t'exprimer normalement ?

-Pardon, Glen. »

A peine une semaine était passée. Alice apprenait à parler à une vitesse fulgurante. On aurait dit qu'elle vivait une croissance psychologique accélérée, pour rattraper le retard qu'elle avait sur son corps de jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune pudeur, aucune tenue, et sa voix était aiguë, comme celle d'une petite fille de trois ans. Elle froissait ses robes plusieurs fois par jour, si bien qu'elle devait en changer souvent pour repasser les précédentes. Ce jour-là, elle en portait une jaune canari. Glen grimaça à cette couleur. En général, les servantes décidaient à la place d'Alice de ce qu'elle devait porter, mais il se doutait que Levi n'était pas pour rien dans le choix de celle-ci.

En tout cas, elle lui allait plutôt bien. Même si le noir était la couleur dominante dans la famille Baskerville. En tout cas depuis qu'il était arrivé à sa tête.

« Tiens, je vais encore te lire une histoire, aujourd'hui.

-Chouette ! »

Lorsqu'il sortit, un peu plus tard, le livre sous le bras, laissant une Alice endormie sur le lit qui avait jadis appartenu à Lacie, il vit que Levi était là. Écoutait-il ce qu'il se disait de l'autre côté de la porte ou venait-il d'arriver ?

« Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? lui demanda t-il.

-Suffisamment pour t'entendre dire le mot « fin », sourit son prédécesseur.

-Hum… » marmonna t-il.

Il laissa le silence s'installer, puis Levi le rompit, les yeux brillants :

« Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Tu as beaucoup de chance, maître Glen. Mais fais attention à ne pas trop t'attacher à elle en retour…

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lui tourner autour en espérant te rapprocher d'elle ? Je sens une pointe de jalousie dans tes paroles.

-Oh, bien sûr, tu as un peu raison, quelque part, rit Levi. Mais… De toute manière, tu as bien dû le voir aussi, elle ne m'aime pas. »

La phrase s'était achevée dans un murmure. Glen ne saisit pas l'expression du visage de son voisin à ce moment-là. Comme une sorte de… regret…

Mais les sentiments qu'on voyait chez Levi n'étaient jamais ceux qu'on croyait percevoir. De toute manière, Glen avait une autre question à poser, qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis l'instant où l'hypothèse qu'Alice était la fille de Lacie avait germé. Non, pas l'hypothèse, la certitude :

« Je dois te demander autre chose, Levi, dit-il, d'un ton résolu, songeant qu'il ne devait pas se torturer avec ça plus longtemps. Admettons que cette fille soit l'enfant de ma sœur… Alors qui est son père ? Elle n'a jamais fréquenté beaucoup d'hommes à part moi et… »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Levi.

« Je savais que tu allais émettre des doutes là-dessus. Mais je peux te rassurer : Jack ne l'a pas touchée plus que nécessaire. Il est trop innocent pour envisager une telle chose, et de toute manière, nous l'en aurions empêché. Puis, Lacie m'a dit un jour, alors que je pensais qu'elle avait fini par le prendre en affection, qu'il n'était rien pour elle. Rien de plus qu'un jouet avec lequel elle s'amuserait avant de mourir. »

A ces derniers mots, les lèvres de Glen tremblèrent. Il savait sa sœur insensible. Elle ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions, si tant est qu'elle sût ce que c'était. Dans ce domaine, elle était mille fois plus douée que lui. Il était persuadé que si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, lui le condamné et elle le prochain Glen, elle n'aurait eu aucune pitié et l'aurait oublié immédiatement après.

Mais Lacie était une femme, et de surcroît, ses yeux rouges avaient signé son arrêt de mort dès sa naissance.

Il était faible. Faible et lâche. C'était ce qu'il disait. Et il se pensait idiot d'avoir cru un instant que Jack fût le père d'Alice. Ils n'avaient aucun trait de ressemblance. Et les yeux violets d'Alice étaient semblables aux siens. Parce que, sans aucun doute, il devait être son oncle.

« Mais si… Est-il possible que l'Abysse ait pu… « modeler » cette enfant ? La créer tout seul à partir d'un modèle et… l'envoyer dans notre monde ?

-Et dans quel but ? L'Abysse n'a pas de volonté propre, rétorqua Levi. Il ne pourrait pas décider, comme ça, de s'adonner à ce type de jeu. Pour ma part, je ne vois qu'une évidence. »

Et comme Glen fronçait les sourcils face à ces questions qui ne faisaient qu'en engendrer d'autres, il se reprit, plus calmement :

« Arrête de te tracasser, maître Glen. Tu ne te fais que davantage de mal. A ton tour, tu devrais te reposer. Je vais veiller sur la petite.

-Même si elle te déteste ? s'étonna t-il.

-Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai des questions à lui poser, à son réveil. Tu pourras venir les écouter, si tu veux. »

Derrière cette phrase se cachait une autre affirmation : _je n'ai rien à cacher, je peux te le prouver. _Mais Glen sentait toutefois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces temps-ci, et depuis qu'il n'était plus Glen, Levi avait un comportement étrange, comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et il sentait qu'Alice n'était pas étrangère à l'affaire. Coûte que coûte, il lui fallait découvrir toute la vérité. Seul, s'il le fallait. Car Lacie était aussi dans le secret, et il ne supportait pas seulement l'idée que sa sœur lui fît des cachotteries, surtout d'un ordre aussi grave.

**~oOo~**

Après avoir pris la peine de se reposer, Glen avait choisi de revenir à la tour où se trouvait la jeune fille pour voir comment elle allait. De plus, il était curieux de connaître les questions que Levi voulait lui poser.

Il les trouva dans la chambre, tous les deux. Étonnamment, Alice avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Levi. Il avait dû la déplacer avec douceur pour éviter de la réveiller, et il passait une main dans ses cheveux, emmenant toujours une mèche avec lui lorsqu'il la retirait, puis la relâchant ensuite pour recommencer son manège.

Glen ne put voir la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux, car son entrée lui avait fait lever la tête et reprendre une certaine contenance.

« Ah. Te voilà. »

Il baissa de nouveau le regard vers la fillette, ayant arrêté de lui caresser la tête. Elle était paisible, dans son sommeil, le poing serré devant sa bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement.

« Il faut attendre que la belle au bois dormant se réveille. »

Il parut soudain amusé.

« Tu penses que le baiser d'un prince est nécessaire pour ce faire ?

-Levi… »

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Celui de Glen était plus sombre que jamais. Il trouvait la position dans laquelle se trouvait son prédécesseur suspecte et déplacée. Il voulait qu'il s'éloigne à tout prix d'Alice. Son instinct protecteur avait pris le dessus, il avait l'impression que rien au monde, à part lui, n'avait le droit de posséder cette belle enfant.

Il secoua la tête, surpris par de telles pensées.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, maître Glen ? »

Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. A la place, il vit encore la robe criarde que portait Alice et décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet :

« C'est toi qui lui as choisi cette robe ? »

Un sourire épanoui fleurit sur les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

« Tu l'as remarquée ? J'ai trouvé que ça lui irait bien, alors, en échange d'une compensation, j'ai demandé aux servantes de l'habiller comme ça. C'est jour de fête, après tout. Chaque jour est jour de fête, et je trouvais que le violet et le noir, ce serait trop triste pour elle. »

_Un jour de non-anniversaire_, songea Glen. Cela lui venait subitement en tête, aux paroles de Levi. Et il se rappela le conte que lui avait résumé la veille son camarade. Celui d'une petite fille qui tombait dans un terrier de lapin…

_Ridicule_.

Ils entendirent un gémissement, et Alice bougea la tête. Elle cligna rapidement ses paupières, relevant la tête et peinant à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La première chose qu'elle vit fut sa chambre vide, et la deuxième… Glen. Son visage s'illumina.

« Glen ! » s'exclama t-elle, et elle voulut se relever rapidement pour courir dans ses bras, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dormi sur autre chose qu'un oreiller.

Son visage s'empourpra lorsqu'elle releva la tête et vit Levi. Elle recula expressément, se sentant comme agressée, et faillit tomber de son lit. Mais, par réflexe, Glen se précipita pour la rattraper.

« Du calme, petite, je ne te veux pas de mal, » lui dit l'homme aux cheveux pâles.

Elle leva la tête vers celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, cherchant son approbation. Il hocha doucement la tête, même si les intentions de Levi lui apparaissaient floues et qu'il se sentait vaguement inquiet.

« Il est avec moi. Il ne te blessera pas. Je suis là. »

La fillette sourit, rassurée. Alors, elle se libéra de l'étreinte du jeune homme et observa plus attentivement Levi. Elle l'avait déjà vu avant, peut-être en avait-elle un vague souvenir, mais pour le moment, elle le contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, avec intérêt.

« Je m'appelle Levi. Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de moi, je ne suis venu qu'il y a une semaine. C'est moi qui t'ai donné ton nom, tu te souviens, Alice ? »

Mais Alice ne saisissait pas le sens de ces phrases. Elle se contentait de tendre l'oreille pour écouter les sons sans essayer de les comprendre.

« Le-vi, marmonna t-elle.

-Voilà, sourit l'autre. Levi. »

L'enfant restait toujours près de Glen, à une bonne distance de l'autre homme. Profitant que son attention fût encore fixée sur lui, l'ancien réceptacle ne perdit pas de temps, et demanda avec un certain empressement :

« Dis-moi, Alice, je peux te poser une question ? »

Comme elle levait les sourcils, il soupira.

« Je ne sais même pas si elle comprend ce que je dis…

-Question ? »

Il la fixa de nouveau. Elle avait sur le visage une expression interrogatrice.

« Oui, c'est ça. Question, Alice. Tu comprends ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Glen, qui comprit ce qu'elle demandait :

« Une question, Alice, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se mange. C'est quelque chose que Levi veut savoir. »

Étrangement, quand Glen lui expliquait, Alice comprenait immédiatement. Son visage s'illumina, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers Levi, et hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Très bien. Merci, Glen. Tu pourras lui faire la traduction ? s'enquit l'homme, avec une note de sarcasme dans sa voix.

-Mais bien volontiers, répondit calmement l'autre. Allez, vas-y.

-Bon. Alice, comment c'est, là-bas… dans l'Abysse ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Levi… » commença Glen, ébahi par la question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Mais Levi ne le regardait pas. Il scrutait la fillette dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se voiler. On ne lisait rien dans ces beaux yeux violets, qui devenaient si sombres et si opaques que si on avait l'idée de s'y plonger, on s'embourberait dedans sans pouvoir en sortir. C'étaient des iris dangereux, inexpressifs, qui renvoyaient une expression trop mature sur le visage d'une enfant qui ne faisait pas douze ans.

« _L'Abysse…_ » dit-elle.

Sa voix était différente. Plus grave, plus sérieuse. Elle parlait beaucoup plus que lorsqu'elle avait sa voix d'enfant. Un air indécis se peignait sur son visage. Elle cherchait ses mots. Sous les yeux sidérés des deux hommes, elle parla en ces termes :

« _Il fait sombre, si sombre. On n'y voit rien. Et pourtant, cette obscurité est rassurante, elle nous enveloppe comme une mère et nous berce, pendant qu'on regarde autour de nous sans rien apercevoir. Parfois, quand on s'y accoutume, on voit des formes indéfinies, et on essaie de les toucher, pour voir, tout en ayant peur. Mais ces formes s'éloignent et soudain, on est propulsé vers le ciel, vers un point lumineux qu'on voit, là-bas. La seule chose que l'on devine. C'est peut-être une étoile, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, je m'y précipite à toute vitesse et je ne maîtrise pas mon corps, et soudain, j'émerge… et je suis un instant dans la lumière, avant d'atterrir ici. Dans le même temps, je croise quelqu'un qui me touche la main avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Je ne vois jamais cette personne, mais je sais qui elle est… Oh… »_

Alice cligna des yeux un instant. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre, avant de fixer les yeux sur les deux hommes, sans les reconnaître. Elle avait une expression plus grave sur le visage, plus espiègle aussi.

« Bien. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. »

Glen, qui observait Alice d'un air effrayé, répondit, d'un ton tremblant :

« Une réponse ? Mais quelle réponse ? Que veux-tu comprendre à ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

-Ce que… j'ai dit ? »

Alice avait dit ces mots sans comprendre, déconcertée par l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle semblait désorientée, comme si elle ne s'était jamais trouvée là avant.

« Tu ne te souviens pas, petite Alice ? Eh bien, c'est ce qui rend la chose d'autant plus intéressante, alors ! » dit Levi, sur un ton joyeux.

Dans le même temps, une lueur dans ses yeux démontrait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Agacé, Glen abandonna Alice et prit son prédécesseur par le bras, lui indiquant de sortir avec lui. Sous les yeux étonnés de la fillette, il claqua la porte.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vient d'arriver, à l'instant ?

-Voyons, maître Glen, j'ai pensé que tu serais un peu plus perspicace.

-Perspicace ? Mais que veux-tu comprendre ? Cette situation est…

-Délirante ? Ce mot est assez déplacé dans ta bouche délicate, mon maître. Mais pour éviter de te tracasser plus avant, il vaut mieux que je t'explique en vérité ce qu'il en est. Vois-tu, il s'est produit une transformation étonnante chez notre petite Alice.

-Je l'avais remarqué, déclara sèchement Glen.

-C'est déjà l'essentiel. Mais ce phénomène est très intéressant, vois-tu… Lorsqu'elle est revenue à elle, cette enfant a paru très… différente. Comme si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même personne que nous avions en face de nous.

-Oh, vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Et ça colle parfaitement à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle dit croiser quelqu'un qui lui frôle la main avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres. Ces ténèbres, ce sont celles de l'Abysse, et cette main, c'est sans doute celle de l'enfant qui était avec nous avant de céder sa place à la nouvelle fillette.

-Ce qui veut dire que…

-Oui, Alice a une double personnalité. Ou plutôt, je dirais que ce sont deux âmes distinctes qui se partagent un corps. L'enfant qui est revenue de l'Abysse n'était qu'une enveloppe pour permettre à celle qui est restée d'émerger dans le monde réel, de temps à autre.

-Non, ce n'est pas cela…

-Bien sûr que si. Notre Lacie, ta sœur, a mis au monde deux jumelles. Pour quelle raison y en a-t-il eu une de sortie ? Mystère. Mais ce n'est pas dans un but innocent… »

L'esprit de Glen fonctionnait à toute allure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé tout cela, avant d'en être témoin. Il s'étonnait même que Levi eût réussi à déduire tant de choses en si peu de temps. Si bien que son comportement suspect lui revint. Du jour où il faisait sans cesse des allées et retours entre la porte de l'Abysse et le manoir Baskerville…

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, d'un ton dur. Tu savais qu'une telle chose devait arriver. Tu guettais pendant tout ce temps un signe, comme l'arrivée de cette gamine…

-Comment ? Oh, je n'irai pas jusque-là, gloussa l'homme aux cheveux pâles. Mais en effet, je pressentais que quelque chose devait arriver. J'ai toujours eu un don de prescience, tu le sais. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais pour autant, il n'était pas tout à fait crédule, aussi resta t-il méfiant, même sans avoir des preuves de ce qu'il avançait vis-à-vis de Levi. Depuis que celui-ci lui avait transmis l'âme du chef du clan Baskerville, il lui trouvait un comportement étrange, trop étrange pour être honnête. C'en était dérangeant.

Il fit un geste montrant qu'il en avait assez puis voulut rentrer dans la chambre. Mais Levi l'arrêta, lui faisant remarquer d'un ton doucereux :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser la gamine toute seule. Histoire qu'elle… se découvre elle-même. »

La main de Glen, déjà sur la poignée de la porte, se contracta. Puis il se détendit et la ramena vers lui.

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. »

A dire vrai, il craignait de revoir la fillette. La façon dont elle se comportait lui faisait désormais presque peur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel sentiment. A dire vrai, il avait toujours ressenti un trouble, en la présence de sa sœur. Puis ce trouble s'était accru avec l'arrivée de Jack dans sa vie. Et il s'était modifié petit à petit au contact d'Alice pour en arriver à ce stade.

Il décida que c'était assez pour ce soir.

**~oOo~**

Seule dans sa chambre, Alice détaillait l'endroit comme si elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Elle était sur son lit, dans sa robe éclatante, dont le toucher lui était inconnu, mais agréable. Toutefois, elle se sentait à l'étroit, dans ses vêtements. Elle chercha comment s'en débarrasser. Ce fut alors qu'une voix l'appela.

_Alice…_

Elle tendit l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils.

_Alice…_

« 'Y a quelqu'un ? » marmonna t-elle, avec difficulté.

Elle renonça à l'idée de se déshabiller. Trop compliqué d'enlever ses vêtements. A la place, elle étendit ses jambes, les regarda, les secoua. Timidement, ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et elle souleva sa jupe pour voir deux longues cannes blanches. Elle fit un effort pour se mettre debout en maintenant sa jupe relevée et vacilla.

_Alice, le miroir…_

Elle tourna la tête. La voix résonnait à la fois dans sa tête et dans la pièce. Et lorsqu'elle l'entendait dans la pièce, elle venait d'un endroit précis. Elle jeta un regard curieux au grand miroir en pied qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, tout contre le mur, avec ses belles sculptures autour qui lui donnaient une allure étrange.

« Miroir ? » murmura t-elle.

Elle trébucha, faillit tomber par terre. En baissant la tête dans un réflexe pour se rattraper, elle vit, à travers le carrelage si bien nettoyé qu'il en était transparent, sa silhouette pâle et indécise, qui la regardait avec des yeux médusés. Elle leva les yeux, résolue à marcher jusqu'au miroir. Elle fit un effort, et lorsqu'elle parvint à son but, elle s'accrocha à l'objet, le faisant légèrement trembler. Elle regarda la glace. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

La personne en face d'elle n'était autre qu'elle-même. De longs cheveux noirs, peut-être un peu emmêlés, des yeux violets et une peau pâle. Elle était menue sous sa robe jaune extravagante, et ses mains étaient petites. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

D'un autre côté, elle était jolie, aussi. Elle ne se disait pas cela crûment, mais elle se le suggérait. Elle pencha la tête sur tous les côtés, regardant ses cheveux tomber dans un sens selon la posture qu'elle prenait. Elle se passa la main dedans. C'était un peu gras, mais doux au toucher, aussi.

Elle tourna le dos au miroir et fit un effort pour voir son dos. Elle vit une sorte de gros nœud jaune ajusté à sa taille, et y porta les mains, avec quelque grimace. Ce n'était pas facile, et c'était très serré. Mais avec de la persévérance, elle parvint à l'enlever et sa robe se détendit, lui permettant de respirer. Elle reprit sa jupe en main pour retirer sa robe par le haut.

En dessous, elle portait un corset et une culotte qui lui enserrait les cuisses. Il y avait une ficelle pour la maintenir, et elle la défit, de la même manière que pour le nœud, juste avant. Elle se retrouva bientôt à demi nue, regardant sa silhouette avec curiosité.

_Tu te vois, pas vrai, Alice ? A mon tour._

Tout d'un coup, l'image se troubla, et Alice ne fut plus Alice. Le reflet qu'elle renvoyait parut pouvoir agir de son propre chef car il fit une grimace comique quoique inquiétante, avant de pâlir, notamment au niveau des cheveux. Le noir fit place à une couleur argentée et les cils blanchirent, donnant une tout autre expression au regard violet : plus douce, plus sereine, mais plus dangereuse aussi.

Alice recula, surprise. La personne en face d'elle lui ressemblait, mais n'était pas tout à fait elle. Elle la regardait avec un sourire, les mains sur les hanches, les longues jambes fines écartées. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« C'est bien, ici, pas vrai ? »

La fillette ne put qu'acquiescer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. Bienvenue dans le monde réel. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elles n'étaient séparées que par un simple rempart, fin et transparent. Elles se ressemblaient, mais étaient différentes. L'une était à la lumière du jour et l'autre était plongée dans la nuit.

« Amuse-toi bien, d'accord ? » lui dit celle qui se disait sa sœur.

L'expression d'Alice se détendit soudainement. Elle le savait, elle pouvait avoir confiance, l'autre ne lui voulait pas de mal.

« D'accord. »

* * *

_Je peux comprendre que le chapitre dans son ensemble paraisse bizarre, mais l'histoire de Jun Mochizuki est aussi tordue. Je ne me voyais pas raconter autrement. Si certains détails vous dérangent, dites-le moi par review, merci.  
_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir !_


End file.
